This invention relates to rotor blade mounting assemblies and, more particularly, to a rotor hub of a rotor blade mounting assembly for use on a rotary wing aircraft.
A rotor hub is the primary structural component of a rotor mount assembly having a plurality of rotor blades. The rotor hub is configured to drive torque to each rotor blade and balance the centrifugal loads between opposing rotor blades. When the mounting assembly is used to form a main rotor system of a rotary wing aircraft, the rotor hub and its associated parts are commonly made of high strength, lightweight, critical metals or alloys, such as titanium or aluminum. Although these metal components perform adequately, there is a continuing desire to reduce the material and therefore the weight of the aircraft, including the rotor hub.